


Seven Days

by honeypressed



Series: (all about) you, you, you [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, Reader-Interactive, Video Game Mechanics, dating simulator, otome dating simulator, pandered entirely to alex because they are cool and sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypressed/pseuds/honeypressed
Summary: You play as y/n, choosing the path for character Alex in a dating simulator! Can you max out the Heart Meter to unlock the special ending scene, or will you fail completely with all your choices and never make it to their heart? There's only one way to find out - it's time to play!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: (all about) you, you, you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310708
Kudos: 1





	1. Loading Screen

**Author's Note:**

> this is for alex!!! hehe i hope u like it :DD ofc this is entirely pandered to them and tailored to them but if u want to read it i am certainly not going to stop u >:)
> 
> i havent... quite figured out how to maintain the heart level things but im sure ill figure it out (as in i will probably link to individual chapters like detective soulmate) and if i dont well i guess w have to count hearts manually....... I Am Sure This Is Fine anyway alex i hope u like this fun lil thing!! n tell me if u want to add or change anything <3

[ You have selected Alex’s Path. ]

[ Please wait momentarily while the Path loads. Remember that the choices you make will affect the Heart Meter, and this can be affected positively or negatively. There are six endings that can be collected in total, depending on how many Hearts you have collected. ]

[ ... ]

[ ... ]

[ Path loaded. Good luck, and have fun! ]   



	2. Day 0: The Mall

[Heart Meter: ♡♡♡♡♡]

[Today is a wonderful day. The sky is blue and clear, and a soft wind blows through your hair as you walk through the streets, the sounds of daily life filtering into your ears. 

You are headed towards the local mall, and you intend to just buy some groceries, maybe visit some stores to see if there are any sales on if you have the time, particularly the bookstore because you like to browse the shelves and think about how many books you have left unread at home. Because it’s just a short grocery run, you aren’t dressed well, and you really hope not to meet anyone you know at the mall — that would be slightly embarrassing.

Luckily, you don’t meet anyone on the way to the mall, and you enter it without much fanfare. Just as you are doing a little mental cheer for not bumping anyone, a familiar figure comes into your vision. 

It is, in fact, not just a familiar figure. It was also someone you wanted to impress, to say the least. The feelings you thought were once long-buried resurface, and at an alarmingly rapid pace at that.

It’s Alex. The one person you _had_ to meet today.

Furthermore, Alex is dressed chicly, a shirt with brightly coloured stripes that is barely buttoned and some wide-legged pants. They look incredible, and it makes heat come to your face as they approach you unknowingly. Their purple hair falls in loose waves around their face, and all of a sudden they look up — and lock gazes with you.] 

“Oh, hello y/n!” Alex greets, coming up to meet you. “I haven’t seen you since the beginning of the summer.” 

[This reminds you that indeed, you have not seen them since summer started. You were busy most days working your summer job as a barista, and on the one day you were having a grocery run, of course you had to bump into Alex.] 

“Hey! It’s been a while, hasn’t it? What have you been up to?” You throw out a question in the hopes that small talk will keep Alex here, even if it is just for a while.

“Nothing much, just the usual, work and all that. You?” 

“The same,” You say, just a tad nervous. “I’ve been great.” 

[You curse your short sentences, a tendency that comes out when you become nervous. After all, you weren’t expecting to meet anyone, let alone Alex of all people. You feel a little flustered, and you think Alex can tell because they give you a fleeting smile that feels vaguely mischievous.]

“So what are you doing here?” Alex asks, looking distractedly at somewhere behind you. It seems that they have somewhere to be, and your tongue is a little tied. 

“Oh, I was only here for groceries,” You say, feeling slightly self-conscious about your week-old jeans and unwashed hair when Alex looks this good in front of you. 

“I won’t disturb you then,” Alex says, throwing you a swift smile. They make to move along, but you open your mouth before you even think about it. 

“Wait!” You say, and Alex stops in their path, looking at you in surprise. 

“Yes?” Alex says, a little laugh tinting their voice.

You actually hadn't thought about what to say in your panic. You have to say something now… 

[“[Actually, I was going to shop around for a bit before going to the grocery store. What about you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835838/chapters/70730520)”]

[“[Oh… nothing. See you around, Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835838/chapters/70730520#choicetwo)!]


	3. Day 0, Choices

### [An Unexpected Bookstore Hangout] 

### [Heart Meter: ♥♡♡♡♡]

“I was just going to the bookstore to find a gift for my friend,” Alex answers, turning back to look at you. “It’s their birthday in a few days so I’m headed there now.” 

“Oh, I was planning to go to the bookstore as well!” You say, pleased and surprised in equal parts. “But it’s okay, I won’t intrude on your time there,” You add hastily, not wanting to impose yourself. 

“No, why don’t we go together? I think I could use a second opinion, since you know my friend too,” Alex says, and names their friend. 

[It turns out the gift is for a mutual friend, and you relay the story about picking your own gift for the friend to Alex as the both of you go up the escalator to the bookstore. The both of you spend about half an hour in the book store, browsing through the aisles and aisles of books. 

Alex goes off to the historical fiction section while you linger where the mangas are lined up, and you look longingly at the books. Soon, Alex returns with two books in hand and they come up to your side, smiling questioningly at you.]

“Are you looking for something?” They ask, directing their own gaze towards some of the mangas. 

“No, no, not really,” You say, just a tad bit wistful. 

“You look like you want something though.” 

“I already have too many books at home, I shouldn’t buy anymore.” 

Alex laughs, and it sends a warm flush through your chest. “I said the exact same thing the other day! Maybe we can both come and buy something together when we’ve read what we have at home,” They say, and wave the books in their hand, signalling that they’re going to head to the cashier.

[You follow Alex to the cashier, Alex’s words resounding in your head. _We can both come and buy something together_. You feel like a teenager again, blushing and getting flustered over innocuous things that your crush says, but you sneak a peek at Alex and the familiar flush of heat rises high into your throat.

You have to admit it; you like them a lot.]

“Let’s go?” Alex offers, pocketing the receipt, and gives you another smile. 

“Alright,” You say, unconsciously returning the smile. 

[You walk together towards the grocery store, shoulders bumping.]

* * *

###  [Going Home Is Also Okay]

### [Heart Meter: ♡♡♡♡♡]

“I’ll see you around then,” Alex says, and they turn around to go up the escalator. 

[You look on, a little dejected, and head towards the grocery store. You wish you were a little more brave or forward about wanting to spend time with Alex, but maybe this just wasn’t the right time. After all, it looked like Alex was busy and rushing somewhere, and you are here only for groceries.

You perk up a little as you enter the supermarket. You can try again next time! Surely you can text them to meet up some time or another, and since it’s the summer, you’re sure to have more free time than you normally do. Heart set, you pick up the shopping basket and make your way round the grocery store. 

Next time it is.]

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twt](https://twitter.com/yeongwonlino/)!!


End file.
